You Got Mail
by janesbiotch
Summary: John Tyler, the shy lab assistant, is in love with Martha Jones, problem is he doesn't know how to talk to her without freaking out. One day Rose hands him Martha's email address and tells him to get creative. Will his witty emails help him win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU GOT MAIL**

**Chapter One**

It took Rose Tyler and John, formerly the Doctor, exactly two weeks to realize they were not in love with each other. At first they thought it would hurt, but they slowly realized they did love each other, but more like siblings. Actually, John said it was more like a man and his dog but she quickly told him that people wouldn't get his humor.

He quickly decided that he would be John, but as of now he hadn't thought of a last name yet. Sadly, it was quickly made for him with an incident in the shopping centre. They were happily shopping along with Jackie and he suffered some kind of seizure. When he came out of it he called her something and one thing led to another...

"You did what?" Rose said, trying not to laugh.

"It had made it back to Torchwood before I even got there," Pete explained. "It seemed perfect. It would explain why he hasn't been around."

"Yea, but I just had my 22nd, and he is what 40? I remember mom just had her 50th for the third year in a row. Still, though a baby at 13? Mum, there goes that reputation you worked so hard for."

"I have you know, the folks at the hospital said he can pass for 32. We took that and ran with it." Jackie said as she added things to his dresser.

"So how long is he staying here?" Rose asked, flopping on the bed, raising the head.

"They just want to make sure he is okay, Dr. Harper is the only other person who knows the truth about him. Everyone else thinks he is my son and the new lab tech." Pete explained.

"You really think he is going to take the job?" Rose asked.

"He loves you sweetheart." Jackie kissed her daughter's cheek and gathered her things.

Rose suddenly realized her family was leaving her here to drop the bomb on her fragile Time Lord brother. That was going to take a lot of getting used to. She had witnessed the Oncoming Storm before and she was about to do it again. Right on cue, he was getting wheeled in as they were walking out. She immediately knew something was wrong when he didn't fidget or grumble when Jackie kissed him goodbye.

John knew immediately something big was going on. Rose could barely keep her tongue in her mouth. She obviously thought it was good.

"Spit it out all ready!" He demanded - obviously a trait from Donna.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm dying." he told her, unable to keep back a sob.

"What?" She couldn't believe this, no one told her. She took his hand. Immediately she took his warmer hand. It was warmer but she wanted to hold this hand for a lot longer. "What is it Doctor? I'm here." she told him. All of a sudden, she was a little girl and she was about to loose her father again.

"I'm living. They say I'm about thirty. I've got a bad heart, and epilepsy. With the right medication, I got fifty maybe sixty years left." He told her, turning away.

"You bloody git! I thought you were dying! You may never have another seizure. You have got to pull yourself together. You can't be a bloody mess when your surprise gets here."

"Surprise? What surprise?" He asked, perking it up.

Rose looked to the door and a smile came to her face as the door opened.

"Dr. John Tyler, I'm Dr. Martha Jones. I will be checking you this afternoon. I've been reading about your epilepsy, you have been living with it since you were five. I also hear you will be in the labs next week. I kept your sister company earlier." She told him as she checked his vitals.

"Sister?"

"Yea Johnny, when I just had to get away from mum flipping out I found Martha and we got to talking."

"Johnny? Mum? Jackie Tyler is..."

"Not here to smother you. Dad sent her away, but you have to understand she is afraid you're relapsing. She told everyone how I'm her youngest, you have always been her poor sick baby."

"John, are you feeling okay? Your pulse is racing."

"You have no idea what it's like waking up and finding out Jackie Tyler's your mum." He groaned.

Martha couldn't help the smile she got from looking at the two siblings. "Well, I will let you two have a visit and then I will comeback to finish my examination."

John squeaked at the thought of her seeing him naked.

Rose, waited until they were alone to ask what was his problem.

"What was that? You never shut up about Martha. I served her to you on a platter and you squeak. All of a sudden you're shy? Stop channeling Donna!"

"I can't help it. She has a very low self esteem and its winning. Besides, what's there to be said? I fancied your doppelganger?"

"Yea, you're in Torchwood Tower she would get it."

"I don't want to start it like that."

"I know 'cause you get nervous and tongue tied. So, here." she slipped him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's her email address, get creative."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!

**Chapter Two**

It took precisely three weeks for everyone at Torchwood Tower to fall in love with John Tyler. Rose could not stop the snickers. Everyone said John is what Pete must have looked like when he was younger. The thing was, even though John was _the _Doctor and he got all his knowledge and charisma, he suffered from low self esteem and years of emotional abuse like Donna. He had pretty much stopped talking at work completely. He was shy and he only smiled at one person.

Martha Jones had some labs that needed rushed right away. She wasn't busy, so she took them up herself. She had hoped John Tyler was out. Brilliant mind? That was all poppycock. He was a nervous nutter, that one.

"You did what?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"You gave me her email address and told me to get creative, so I did."

"I'd meant for you to talk to her as you, then you could fall in love and I could plan a wedding… Doctor, the babies! Can't you see them? I imagine lots of unruly curly hair and caramel skin." She smiled.

"What have you been watching in this universe? You are the only person I can even talk to in this place. I love it here, why can't I work here?"

"Here? As in this room?" she asked making sure.

"Yes. I can greet people and assist when needed. Yes, let's do that. I shall tell Pe…Dad that I choose to work here." he asked, hopefully.

"It's the ladies washroom! Come on, they already think the relationship that you and I have is weird. No one better see you leave here."

"If you are referring to last week's staff meeting. I was being a considerate brother. Sorry it's how my mum raised me." he smiled, biting into his banana.

"How can you eat here?" She asked, snatching the banana. "You are not to hand a woman anywhere in public a box of tampons, Doctor! You certainly don't add, 'I could smell it when you got out of bed'! I mean, were you raised in a barn?"

"I was either raised by an angry woman named Sylvia or the Professor at the Academy. They both taught me to be kind and considerate." he sighed, lowering his head.

Rose felt sorry about the bed comment. John still suffered from the nightmares of a Time Lord without the shielding of the TARDIS. Some nights she stayed with him in his room. She shouldn't have thrown that in his face.

"I'm sorry for saying that, but do you really think she'll answer it?" She asked, looking at the mad message once more.

"Yes, curiosity will get the best of her or just to be polite. Either way, I will get an opener.

"Well good luck, Johnny. Let me leave first and then you wait about five minutes and exit. Keep me posted." She kissed his cheek and exited the handicapped stall.

Martha Jones felt a little guilty for being thankful that John Tyler was somewhere else while she used the lab. She was his doctor after all and she had read his file. She had been in there about an hour. _Where the hell was he?_ _What if he was somewhere having a seizure?_She hopped to her feet just as he entered the lab.

"Hi John." She greeted.

"Hi." He croaked, scurrying to his inner office in the lab.

"Did he just squeak?" She wondered out loud to herself.

She sat back down to scan her emails. The subject: "It's Been A While" caught her attention. She clicked it and was very confused.

**To:** **SomeoneSpecial_at_Torchwood****.****org**

**From: TenDoc_at_TARDi**.**galif**

_**HI! You are pretty hard**_** t****o**_** keep in touch with. This is my new address get back to me.**_

"Who the hell is that?" she thought to herself.

She looked to John's door to see if he was going to come out. When she knew he wasn't, she quickly left. Poor bloke didn't seem to have one friend.

"You can't be serious!" Rose shouted at her father.

"I'm damn serious," Pete replied. "Ianto said that when he got back to his station, tons of stuff had been destroyed. Other things that we thought were assembled correctly was reassembled and he left notes."

"Fine, let him work in the archives he could be fantastic there, but you want him in the field on my team? Jack's on my team."

"And?" He asked. Pete wanted to know where she was going with this.

"Jack is still wrong in this universe. The Doctor told me what he did to him in our universe with the TARDIS shielding. There's no telling what it might do to him. Also, I need to talk about your relationship."

"He is too skilled to be there and he hasn't had a seizure in ages. He is a nervous wreck in the lab. I'm not crazy. The two of you always playing matchmaker; Jack and I, and a certain brilliant Dr. Jones. What about our relationship? I have lunch with him in front of everyone everyday."

"Yes, but you cling to his every word. Well, when he actually opens his mouth. Its more like you're the son looking up to the greatest man in the world."

"But I am Rosie. Everything you told me, everything I've seen first hand. I know it's childish, but I feel such pride when he calls me dad. So, joining us for dinner?" Pete asked, changing the subject.

Rose knew her dad meant business; he called her Rosie and then invited her to dinner. "I guess. He's probably worrying mum to death, staring at his computer screen."

"Pardon?" Her father asked as he shut down his computer.

"Come on, I will tell you on the way home."

Martha Jones sat in her bedroom staring at the email. _Who was TenDoc?_She could just delete it, but that would be rude. She could just tell him he's wrong, right?

"What are you looking at? Some pedo send you a naked photo?" Tish asked as she entered Martha's den.

"No, only you get creepy emails like that." she told her, covering the screen.

"Oh, what is it?" Tish quickly shoved Martha to see the screen.

"Martha, some poor bloke is mistaken, delete that thing and let's go." She shouted, heading towards the door.

Martha looked back at the computer; her finger hovered over the delete button. She began to type, a smile forming on her face.

**A/N:** Sorry about the email address fanfiction does not allow the **at** sign to be added.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you for all your continuing support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who

**Chapter Three**

Martha Jones took a seat at her desk and tried to stop the smile. If she told anyone what she had been doing the past two weeks they would say she was mad. It was crazy, it all started as an accidental email, but now they emailed daily. She also felt a little guilty that they emailed and laughed at Dr. John Tyler who shared an office with her. She knew that part of it was because he had been sheltered. Still, if his father was going to release him into the wild, he should have given him some home training. Her mystery man was funny and his latest email threw her for a loop.

**TO: SomeoneSpecialatTorchwood. org**

**From: TenDocatTARDi. galif**

No way! How does a bloke manage to set their _own _lab coat on fire? Maybe he really did forget he had such a flammable substance in his pocket. He seems to be nervous about something. I tell you what; approach him today not to reprimand him, but to ask if he is alright.

Now, what the hell do you mean that wouldn't work? Martha, when you told me you were a doctor I never once criticized your methods, when I assure you I could. Give me _one _good reason why a police box is not plausible for a spaceship? Its retro and who wouldn't get a kick out of it? Since all of a sudden you're a writer, tell me what should a spaceship look like?

I'm off to the shops. Please try not to kill Johnny.

Hope to speak to you soon.

TenDoc

She smiled to herself. TD, that's what she called him, was a writer. He wanted to tell his story and she was willing to listen. A part of her wanted to tell him she believed because she worked in a hospital filled with alien technology. She couldn't though, at least not yet. She typed up a reply and decided to go for personal details. It was time to get to know her mystery writer.

Rose poked her head inside the Doctor's room and sighed. Everyday he went to his closet and rubbed his suits. She had them made just for him brown and even the blue. She had to admit on the beach in the blue suit with the red tee, she thought she could love this man forever. She could, but there was a fire that was missing. Something _is_ missing and she knows what it was.

"Go for it." She said excitedly as she entered.

"Pardon?" he asked, going to the opposite closet. She noticed he had a limp.

"You very well know what; you should hear the things Jake has been saying. He is anticipating you walking into Torchwood with your sonic screwdriver in that suit. Come on, today's the day." She smiled, holding up a blue and brown suit to let him make a decision.

"That's not me anymore." He sighed.

Rose watched as he fastened his jeans and slipped on a red tee. A leather jacket finished his ensemble. He really didn't know how good he looked. He slipped on a pair of black rimmed glasses and smiled up at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You, I shall drop the suit issue for now, how are we on the Martha front?"

"She thinks Dr. John Tyler is an imbecile who obviously got his job because of his father," he replied. "She constantly scolds me and she makes me a flabbergasted fool."

"Right, how does that make you feel?"

"I love it, I mean it's Martha. If only I could show her how I use to be. TenDoc said…"

"TenDoc! You told me you would stop that. You said you would talk to her and let her know you. _You!_John!"

"I'm _not _John! Don't start that. You're the only one who calls me Doctor. I can't lose that in you as well. I'm trying but I can't. I keep having panic attacks and when I muster up enough courage to say something to her, I had forgotten what I was carrying and I ended up setting myself on fire and spending the night in the burn ward. Oh yes, she would fall for me fast." he added, sarcastically.

"She will," Rose assured him. "You're brilliant, Doctor. A girl would be a nutter not to want to spend her life with you. I had traveled to many worlds to be with you." She told his retreating back as he made his way downstairs.

"Yeah, you did. Kissed me on that beach and promised me forever, but then when the novelty wore off and you saw what you got, you threw me in the trash!" he shouted as he slammed the door on his exit.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Her mum asked, coming out after overhearing.

"Oh mum, I think I'd said the wrong things." Rose replied.

Martha was having a great morning. It was finally lunch time. She had been in the clinic all morning, and all she wanted to do now was make it to her desk, eat her salad and read her email.

The door opened and in walked John.

John couldn't believe how he had blown up at Rose. She was only trying to help him. Now to make matters worst, here was Martha Jones.

"Good afternoon John, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Martha." He nodded.

_Wow, didn't give a full sentence or anything_. She couldn't wait to make it to her desk to tell TD.

"John, thank God you're here. Emma won't let me get the blood without you." Nurse Sarah Swan told him as he exited the elevator.

Martha's curiosity was piqued as he rounded the corner. First off, someone had talked to John and he talked back. She followed to see what would happen next.

Emma James sat stubbornly in her bed; they kept taking her blood for tests. They were like vampires or something, she was sure of it.

"Are you giving them trouble?" John smiled as he put on gloves and sat beside her.

"You're like vampires. I saw a movie once; they were breaking in and stealing the blood."

"I assure you I'm not a vampire, I look nothing like them. I did see one though in a hospital." He readied his needle.

"Really?"

"I swear; she was an evil old lady. She cornered me outside the MRI and tried to suck me dry. You would never guess how." He continued, filling his vials. "With a straw, it was bendy." he giggled causing her to giggle as well. "See you later Angel." he told her, getting up.

"Aren't you going to get my blood?" She asked.

"Got it." He exited the room.

Martha smiled back when he passed her, she didn't know what it was, but there was something different about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for all the revies and alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who

**Chapter Four**

_That was different_. Martha thought, as she walked back to her office. _He was very good with the_ _little girl and she never saw him taking the blood._ _Maybe that's what he needed to be in_ _pediatrics or something. _She couldn't wait to get to her office to see if TD replied.

John saw Martha looking. She was impressed. _If only she could be that impress all the time._ He opened up his email and he wasn't surprised to see a reply from Martha.

**From:** **SomeoneSpecial**_**at**_**Torchwood****. org**

**To: TenDoc_at_TARDi. galif**

_A phone box would not work. They are too small. No one would ever believe that. You know, for a spaceship, it has to be spaceshippy, with buzzes and space stuff. I don't know TD, you're the writer, create something. A phone box would never work anyways; they did that in Bill & Ted._

_Alright, you and I have been talking for ages now and I know nothing about you. You could be a serial killer for all I know. So tell me about yourself. Wife? Kids? Dog?_

_Oh, and you will not believed what happened. John did something - something pretty nice._

_Speak Soon_

John read the email three times and smiled. She thought he was nice.

Rose Tyler was running for her life. She had no idea where the alien had gone. She thought he was peaceful when she approached him, but he had overpowered her. He had gotten inside of her head and before she realized, she was about to turn her own gun on herself.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked, once she entered the van.

"That evil Smurf put the whammy on me. I thought it was peaceful, it was just so cute and once it touched me it got in my head and told me to blow my brains out!"

"Well, where is it?"

"It got away. I need to get back to Torchwood and get the Doctor. He will know what to do."

The looks of all those in the van were not lost on Rose. These were her closest comrades and she had told them everything about the Doctor and they couldn't wait for her to bring him back. Only thing was, she brought back John instead.

**EARLIER**

John Tyler sat at his workstation humming a song from his childhood. He was both thrilled and surprised that his tongue was still capable of making the sounds of his homeland. He looked up and saw Martha staring at him. Before he caught himself, he had waved at her like an oaf. She looked extremely alarmed and waved back. He heard a ding and looked downward, it was an IM session.

_**SomeoneSpecial has joined the conversation**_**.**

**SS:** _Hi, I was shocked to see you online. How r u? Did you get my last email?  
><em>  
><strong>TD:<strong> _Yeah, I was thinking of a reply. I mean first you insulted my creativity, then you accused me of being a serial killer and finally, you asked personal details. You wound me, Ms. Jones.  
><em>  
>Martha could not help but smile. She loved how he called her Ms. Jones.<p>

**SS:** _Okay fine, I will let the phone box sly. What's the thing with romance?  
><em>  
><strong>TD:<strong> _It's not a love story. It's an action/adventure.  
><em>  
><strong>SS:<strong> _You talked about partners. I'm sure your alien fellow could be in love with one.  
><em>  
>John sat frozen at his desk. There was so much he wanted to say. He could use this moment and tell her the Time Lord was in love with the doctor but what about...<p>

"Doctor, I need you!" Rose shouted as she entered his office.

Rose knew immediately barging into his office was a mistake. His eyes became huge and he took a moment to gather himself.

"What's going on?" He asked shutting down his computer.

"I was near the Torchwood Hub and I saw something that looked like a Smurf."

"A Tolorani! When was this? Did it come in contact with anyone? I've tracked them before." He told her putting on his glasses and pulling something too large from his pocket.

Rose was speechless. Sure, he dressed more like her original doctor, but in that lab coat with that manic grin. She almost gasped with how much he seemed like himself.

"It touched me John. It got inside my head and before I knew it, I was about to turn my gun on myself."

"What!" He approached her, grabbing her wrist. "I need to enter your mind Rose. I promise it won't hurt. Close your eyes and if there is something you don't want me to see put it behind a door and I won't go there."

"You're my big brother John, I love you. I trust you with my life." She smiled closing her eyes.

Martha couldn't understand what could have possibly made TD upset. She joked about his writing all the time. He still hadn't shared anything personal about himself. Then again, she hadn't either. She quickly brought up an email box and began to type.

She read over it twice and when she was truly satisfied, she pressed send. She decided she was going to take more advice from TD and find John and take him to lunch. She was just about to leave when an alarm sounded. She thought to herself what it meant and she could not help the excitement. She put her hair in a ponytail and retrieved her weapon from her desk drawer.

**NOW**

"Do you think he knows what they are?" Jack asked Jake.

"You weren't here when the Daleks came. He and Rose were amazing. They were afraid at just the look of him. If he could get back to that Jack, it would amaze you. The man can strike fear with just a glare."

"Well it's time we see if this version of him can figure out what the hell is going on. Rose said something about Smurfs. What are Smurfs?" Jake asked.

"Beats me." Jack replied.

Rose ran frantically after John. He was holding a drum of something as he rounded the corner to the entrance of Torchwood.

"Everybody get back! They'll be here..." he glanced at his watch. "Now!" He shouted.

Just then the room filled with hundreds of little blue Smurf-like creatures - complete with red hats and shoes.

"We come for the planet. You give now?" It asked nicely.

"You can't be here! This Earth is defended!"

"Is he speaking Martian?" Martha asked when she rounded the corner, gun ready.

John saw the leader notice the moment Martha came in. His telepathic shields weren't as good as they use to be. He knew how he felt. He turned his weapon towards her.

"No!" John shouted, throwing the canister in the air and shooting it. A blue sweet liquid began to spray out everywhere. Before Martha could react to anything, she was knocked to the ground by John who seemed to have slipped on the very liquid he released.

All of the Tolarani fell to the floor dissolving into nothing. The ones that could, teleport away in all the chaos.

Rose was stunned. Not because of what John had done. That was brilliant. It was the liquid…it was...it was Time Lord's urine. "Johnny!" She shouted

Martha got to her feet quickly. She could not believe when she was about to fire her weapon, clumsy John Tyler had knocked her down.

"Dr. Jones, are you injured?" Pete Tyler asked, pointing to her lab coat.

When she looked down, she saw a scorch mark like she had been shot and there was blood, but she was fine. John had...

John wondered if this is what happened when you died. This pain was different. He could feel his brain misfiring, but now he was calm. He just needed sleep.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Mister! You can't save a girl's life and take a nap." Martha told him as Owen took care of the wound.

"Not so stupid now am I?" He asked.

"No, I see what everyone has been talking about. You saved me. You're a hero." She smiled. She didn't quite understand why, but she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss across the lips.

"Now I can die happy." He smiled and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Shit Owen, we've gotta get him in OR, NOW!" She shouted, hopping to her feet.

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who

**Chapter Five**

Rose stood frozen in her spot. She didn't know how to feel about what she was seeing. All she knew for sure was that it hurts. It hurts a lot.

"What has happened? What are you looking at?" Jackie asked alarmed, coming up beside her daughter. "Bless her, they told me she spends all her free time here. Now, if he would just open those eyes to see. Then again, it might give him a fright." She giggled.

"Mother!" She scolded.

"You listen here sweetheart. I don't care what he has said about me in the past, but I'm no plum. Everyone is talking about your hours here. Now, I know you love him, but you had your chance to be his wife and you declined. You walk around like his widow instead of his sister."

"You weren't there mom. He was amazing. He saved the day and then he saved Martha. He had so much confidence. It was like he was…"

"The Doctor," Jackie stated, finishing her thought. "He was and that's because of you. You have been there for him, and he loves you just as much if not more than you love him. I know for a fact he would give his life for any of us, but his heart? Well see for yourself." Jackie smiled at her daughter. She knew this moment would come.

Rose looked back into the room, but this time she smiled at what she saw. "Come on Johnny! Wake up she is right there." She closed her eyes as if she could will him awake.

Martha really didn't quite understand why she had spent all her time here for the last 7 days. Scratch that, she knew. It was two reasons actually. For one, she obviously had insulted TD. He hadn't contacted her since their IM, which hurt more than it should actually. He was her sounding board and she needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him about a certain enigma.

Dr. Jonathon Peter Tyler, the oldest son of Jackie and Pete Tyler. The Tyler's were enigmas themselves. Everyone thought they were near divorce and she almost got converted. Martha tried not to think of that time, her twin sister Adeola was one of the first victims. They got through it and out come a kid who no one knew about and now John.

He had saved her life. He barged in there like he owned the place. Speaking Martian and saving lives. He saved her life actually and now he was fighting for his life.

"You saved me." She said, taking his hand. It was cool. Why was it so cool? She had asked and they said it was fine. Then she remembered, John wasn't a well man. She looked up and saw frantic brown eyes staring back at her.

The world came crashing back to John in a whoosh. First, he was on a ventilator which was useless, he did drag his bypass over to this body which was a good thing. This tube forcing air down his throat was useless. As he reached up to pull it out, he was stopped by...Martha.

Martha was now in full doctor's mode. The readout looked good; she could take out the tube. She put gloves on and touched his shoulder.

"Alright John, I need for you to remain calm and I can remove the tube okay?" She waited for his nod of confirmation and removed the tube.

"Well done," she congratulated him. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Thirsty." He gasped.

She quickly poured him some water and approached the bed. "Take slow sips." She said bending the straw towards him.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" John asked in a stronger voice, squeezing her hand.

"I'm perfect because of you. I was so mad when you threw me to the floor, but you saved me. Do you even remember what happened before you lost consciousness?"

John looked into her eyes feeling bolder than usual. "I think it was something like this."

John quickly grabbed Martha and pressed her lips against his. At first she resisted, but gave in and fell against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began to run her fingers through his hair. This time she smiled against his lips when she heard the squeak of his nerves.

Martha had never been kissed like this before. She knew she should stop, he must need air by now. It was like she was drowning and he was her lifeline. She wanted to be with him forever, but then she heard a loud beeping sound.

"John what's that sound?" She asked, breaking contact with him.

All of a sudden Martha was pulled from her daydream by the alarm on the ventilator. When she looked up John was franticly trying to pull himself from the machine. She jumped up taking his hand once more.

"Calm down John and we'll see if we can remove that." She tried to calm herself and get back into doctor's mode, but she was shaken to her very core by that daydream.

John tried to process what had happened and then it hit him. The evil Smurfs, the blue meanies had gotten into his head and they were trying to...

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He asked, reaching for her hand only to be startled by the cast.

"When you were saving my life you slipped and fell. You broke your thumb so it has to stay in that for a few months. It shot you; you got shot saving my life."

At that revelation John began to panic. Those evil trolls had tried to shoot _his _Martha and in the end they had shot him. Would he scar? He was on a ventilator, did he have eternal bleeding? He tried to move his leg and couldn't, was he paralyzed? No regenerations left and now his body was dead. He couldn't breathe and she needed to stop touching him.

Martha was doing all she could to calm him. She knew there was nothing physically wrong with him; he was having a panic attack. It seemed the more she touched him, the more agitated he became. She quickly turned towards the door when it opened. It was Jackie Tyler.

Rose picked up the weapon, aimed, and fired at the target. She thought to herself, the Doctor would be so disappointed. Not John though, his second day at Torchwood he wanted gun training. He only had one life and said he could be dead by the time he pulled a sword or shot an arrow. Why was she so upset? She could have had John, but he wasn't the same anymore. He was more of a friend, legally he's her brother. Martha was nice; she had to snap out of this.

"Hi." A voice from the left, greeted her.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone. I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." She greeted the woman.

"Oh wow, my second day here and I'm meeting Lady Rose Tyler! I'm Gwen Cooper. You're the reason I'd decided to transfer to Torchwood."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm a cop so I've seen the reports. Rose Tyler is stuff of legends."

When Gwen said that, Rose didn't feel the pangs that she normally felt.

"I was just about to grab some lunch would you like to join me?" Rose asked.

"Are you sure? I saw your mum and I heard about your brother."

"I'll see him later, right now I'd kill for some fish and chips."

"Okay, if you're sure I love to join you." Gwen gave Rose a flirtatious smile.

Jackie held on to John tightly as he sobbed on her shoulder. She sent Martha away and now all he had to do was pull himself together.

"It's alright love, she's gone and I don't want to hear you say that again. Imagine if someone had heard you."

"I did though; I could feel myself becoming aware. Then she was there and I thought about what I would do. Not this me, but the proper Doctor and she was sleeping. I am still a touch telepath and I raped her mind, sending her naughty thoughts. I'm so horrible mother." He began to cry once more.

Jackie hated to admit it, but she liked this. He called her mother. She liked that, but he was so full of emotions. It was hardly his fault; he was only a couple of months old. He was younger than Tony.

"Oh, but you didn't see? She has been here everyday since it happened. You should have seen the look on her face, she was so worried John. You are so close."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, if you sent her some kind of fantasy, she was waiting around for it to come true. You should have seen the look of disappointment when I chased her away. I think she wanted it to come true. Now you rest and I'll be back later." She slid off his bed and fluffed his pillow.

"Can you hand me my mobile?" He asked.

"Jonathon Tyler you are to rest." She scolded him, causing the nurse to smile.

"Mother, I just want to send a quick message. It won't be long." he told her, holding up his cast.

"Okay, expect Pete soon." She kissed his cheek and passed his phone.

Martha was livid. No, she was pissed off that's what she was…or maybe confused? Yea,h she decided to settled on confused. Where had that fantasy come from? It was John Tyler with his big brown eyes and unruly soft hair and the freckles. John was...

She was cut from her thoughts by a ding on her computer.

**TD:** _My deepest apologies from the other day. What does a man have to do for forgiveness, Ms._ _Jones?_

Martha smiled at the sight of the IM. Then she groaned, wondering when her life became so complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, they feed my muse!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Doctor Who

**Chapter Six**

Martha sat with her laptop in her lap snuggled in her bed. She did not know why but whenever they talked she couldn't stop smiling. He was such a nice guy.

**SS:** _So the truth, why are you home alone on a Friday night?_

**TD:** _I suffer from extreme Social Anxiety Disorder and I would probably slit my wrist before going out in public.  
><em>  
>Martha frowned about this; sometimes TD had a weird sense of humor.<p>

**SS:** _Seriously?_

**TD:** _No, I am a writer Martha. I do my best writing on the weekends. Besides I have no one to go out with.  
><em>  
><strong>SS:<strong> _I just can't believe that. A handsome bloke like you, I bet you're beating them off with a stick.  
><em>  
><strong>TD:<strong> _You have no idea of my appearance, I could be bald or in my sixties. I could be a woman._

**SS:** _No, you flirt too much to be a woman. About going out, we could meet to have a cuppa?_

**TD:** _How are things with the doctor?_

John frowned writing that sentence. It looked weird. He wasn't that man anymore. He gasped as he tried to get comfortable in his bed. His stitches were pulling. He still felt quite weak and it had already been a week. Damn he hated being human.

**SS:** _Why is it that every time I mention the two of us getting together you go back to John? I haven't seen him for a week. He is at Tyler Manor._

**TD:** _Tyler Manor? Is that really what they call their home? You should drop by Martha. You said he has no friends. Aren't you curious? You said he spoke Martian and took a bullet for you. That doesn't sound like the Martha I know and love. He may need rescuing._

**SS:** _I think you must have me confused with the Martha in your book. I still can't believe you are putting me in you novel. You have to tell me more. What happens after they meet on the street? Wait did you say you loved me?_

John slammed his computer shut. He couldn't believe he had done that. They had been talking awhile now and he just felt so comfortable with her. He had begun telling her their story. It was just a slip up.

"Fuck!" he shouted, throwing his computer.

"Well, looks like I've come at the right moment." Pete smiled, as he entered John's bedroom.

Martha Jones sat stunned. He said it. Well he actually typed it but it is the same difference. He said he loved her. Why did it make her heart jump every time she read it? She looked at the clock it was a little after nine and he signed off. She needed to talk to him. Well, if she couldn't talk to him at least she could take his advice. She went to her closet and picked the perfect outfit.

"Are you kidding?" Jack Harkness shouted as he sat across from Rose Tyler.

"No, I'm not. I didn't expect it. Apparently we've been dating and I was oblivious to the whole thing." she giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

Before Jack could answer Ianto Jones entered and took a seat right next to Jack. He smiled when his eyes met Jack's and they shared a kiss; not even embarrassed that everyone saw. They were so different. It was Friday night and even Jack had let go of his braces and great coat for something more casual, yet Ianto Jones just traded his work suit for another one. It just worked for him. Jack once told her Ianto was born in a suit and if he saw a track suit he might die.

"Ianto, you will not believe what happened to our Rosie before she left her office today."

"I believe one Gwen Cooper caught her off guard and snogged her." He smiled.

"Come again?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I'm office supervisor, it's my job to know what happens in my building." he smirked, picking up the menu.

"My father's going to kill me." She groaned.

You could cut the tension with a knife after Pete brought up the subject matter. He could've kick himself, but you listen when Jackie Tyler tells you to do something.

"I have you to know I was doing that before your species evolved from a stupid ape!" He shouted. He grimaced at the pain in his side.

"Hey take it easy, Jackie just told me about you and Martha…"

"Did she tell you what I've done? I swear it will never happen again. I understand though, you are running Torchwood. I will go without a fight. I'm not violent." he told him calmly. Although inside, he was truly terrified.

"None of that son, I came up here as your father not as your boss and definitely not as your jailer. You have helped with so much Doctor; I just thought I could assist."

"Thank you, but I know about the birds and the bees. That is what you lot say right? Although I don't see how you could use that. I mean a bird sexing up a bee? That's impossible and in the cases where it isn't, it most definitely is illegal at least here on Earth and another thing..."

"John, you have a guest." Isabella, the maid, announced entering the room.

"Martha Jones, hello!" He said excitedly when the young woman came into view.

Rose really couldn't believe what was happening. She was on a double date with Jack Harkness and his steady. That wasn't what was so unbelievable about it though. She was on the date with her girlfriend. She had a girlfriend! Gwen excused herself to the ladies room and Rose found herself alone with her friends.

"Wow!" Jack uttered.

"Wow what?" Rose asked, insecurely.

"If I were a hundred years younger and still riding the hetero bus." He whistled.

"You would what sir?" Ianto scowled.

"I would do my best to find her someone. I think that seat is being filled at the moment. So tell me Rosie, what did John have to say about this?"

Rose sighed when she thought about this. How exactly do you tell the guy that you_ literally_ripped holes in time to get back to, that well you were a lesbian now? How would that make him feel? Is that why it didn't work out between them? Dear God, had the Doctor's rejection turned her gay?

Martha watched Pete Tyler leave and now she and John were alone. The room was extremely quiet, not normal quiet, but that quiet that is so quiet that it's quite loud.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me tonight?" Martha smiled, taking the seat Pete had vacated.

John could feel his heart beating in his ears. So much was happening right now that his poor brain didn't know how to process it. There sat Martha Jones. Her hair was up in a complicated ponytail, she wore a sleeveless pink top, and blue jeans. She had on the boots he loved, and the coat, the red leather coat. It was almost like she had stepped right from the TARDIS. It was too, much he felt light headed.

"Hey there now, I've come all this way to see you. You can't pass out on a girl." she told him as she took his wrist, checking his heart rate.

"Aw look at you, Martha Jones, always looking after me." He grimaced getting comfortable in the bed.

"Well, I'm slowly learning that you need someone. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself at least a half a dozen times now. If someone has to do it, it might as well be me. Are you alright?" she asked seriously.

"Oh I'm alright, I'm so happy you came. I just got a little dizzy at the sight of you. Well, you know how you look; I suppose you own a mirror. I was sitting here talking to Pete, I mean dad. You pop up looking like… well…that and…well I guess your beauty, just took my breath away for a minute. Sorry." He apologized.

Normally Martha would have thought a line like that was extremely cheesy. Yet it was Dr. John Tyler in his pajamas with his uncontrollable hair. He sat there not realizing what his disheveled wounded puppy look was doing to her. Before she realized, she was kissing him.

She was kissing him. That was the only thing he knew. Well, that and the fact that his little buddy in his pants was straining for attention. Well, it wasn't so little, but the point was it should be down, he could control it more when he was a full Time Lord. She tasted like strawberries, at this very moment she could taste like pears and he wouldn't care.

"Well." Martha gasped, breaking contact.

"Well indeed." John smiled back at her.

Rose had been quiet since she left the restaurant and it wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Gwen. Gwen was funny and nice, not to mention she could use a gun like nobody's business. So what did it matter? Why did it matter to her what John thought? She knew why.

"Listen, I get it. No, let me finish before you say anything. I get it. You're Lady Rose Tyler, the Vitex Heiress not to mention whatever else there is. I'm you're first relationship like this and it's weird, and you wonder what people might say. It's cool, I'm willing to wait."

Before Rose had a chance to reply, Gwen leaned forward and gave her a mind blowing kiss.

"Just don't keep me waiting too long, there's only so much a girl can take." She winked, leaving Rose flabbergasted.

John typed quietly while Martha Jones slept peacefully beside him. He forgot how adorable she could be when she slept. Everything was the same, right down to the tattoo that meant free on her arm. He missed it and now here it was again. They had fallen asleep watching Star Trek.

"Doctor, we have to talk!" Rose shouted, entering John's room, startling Martha.

"Ohmigod! Johnny, I expected you to be alone. Hi Martha, I'm so sorry, I will be leaving now." Rose said, heading for the door.

"No it's fine, I should be going. Sorry I hogged all the covers. I'll come by tomorrow." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. She loved how he blushed. Tonight had been weird, yet nice.

Rose kept quiet while Martha gathered her things, when she walked by she smiled. Rose held her tongue until she heard the door shut.

"Ohmigod, I never expected that! She was here in your bed and she liked it. You were relaxed as well. You weren't shaking like a leaf or in need of breathing into a bag. How did you manage that?"

"I assure you on the inside I am frightened, but forget that. You barged in here, what's going on?" John asked, concerned.

"I have something to tell you Doctor. It's been eating me up inside and I don't want to hurt you. I have hurt you so much and now I don't know what this will do to you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rose it's going to be alright and what ever I can do to fix this I will. What's the matter?"

"Doctor, I'm gay." She said quickly in a hushed yet frantic tone.

"I'm lying here half dead, slowly falling n love with Martha as two different people, neither one of them is actually the real me. Yet, you are talking about your love affair with Gwen Cooper? Mother, is dying for you to invite her round for tea."

"What, my mum and dad? They know?"

"Everyone knows Rose and no one cares. Good for you getting over the Doctor."

"Oh Good. I'm glad that I can talk to you about this, you know. I love you so much Doctor, just not how I use to. Which is good, I'm proud of you, Martha Jones here and in your bed no doubt. Doctor, what do you mean two people? Doctor, what have you done?"

John couldn't look Rose in the eyes. She was going to kill him when she found out about the emails.

Martha walked into her flat refreshed. She had fun at Tyler Manor. John was so sweet. She couldn't believe he had snogged her. It was better than any fantasy she had. She promised to see him tomorrow. He had so much confidence at home. She decided to check her mail before turning in again. The first email caught her attention.

**To: ****SomeoneSpecial**_**at**_**Torchwood****. org**

**From:** **TenDoc**_**at**_**TARDI****. galif**

_Okay, I said it! I had told myself that I was going to say it was a typo, but really what else could I have been writing. Martha, I know you don't know me nor I you. Well not really, but the things you have told me what couldn't a guy love. You're caring and kind hearted, and you have a beautiful soul. A guy would be crazy not to notice how lovely you truly are. I hope to hear from you soon so I can continue to tell my stories. If not, then at least you know how I feel._

Martha read the email three more times. What the hell was she to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Seven**

**SS:** _I hated it!_

**TD:** _Why? She saved the day. She saved him._

**SS:** _Yes, but he never apologized. He just hugs her and they go back inside his little box. Does he even like Martha? When do I read about this lost love? You haven't given me the back story of her. He loves her so much and he keeps degrading me!_

**TD:** _Well there is no need to get upset. It wasn't really you. I'm curious though, how did it degrade her?  
><em>**  
>SS:<strong> _Oh TD, I hope you are not this thick! She had to watch him suffer to turn human. A man that she loves dearly and then she had to go undercover as his maid no less, she had to wash his knickers and he is sexing up a Joan Redfern. You know, I know a Joan Redfern; she was named after her gran._

John sat staring at the IM. He wondered if that how Martha felt. Was she in love with him just as much as he her? Oh this could be bad. It made him wonder what was going on in his proper universe. He changed the subject.

**TD:** _So I bet your stomach is in knots, Lord Tyler returns to work today._

**SS:** _Don't call him that. I can't believe I told you that. We don't have to talk about him. It's not fair to you.  
><em>  
><strong>TD:<strong> _Poppycock Ms Jones! Besides, all of this insight I'm making a manifesto to destroy him and bring you to your senses. I rather have you as a friend then not have you at all. There are many kinds of love, Martha. I will just have to learn to love you as a friend._

Martha couldn't believe what she was doing to such a beautiful man. She loved him. Of course it wasn't what she felt for John. Hell she had no idea what she felt John. It was something. She had spent the last three nights on the phone with him. She hadn't returned to Tyler Manor since that first night.

**SS:** _You are special to me as well TD. I'm glad I met you._

**TD:** _Same here Martha. Well I'm off to the shops. Ttyl._

John signed off; things were getting a bit complicated. Besides he had to get to work. He didn't even care about the cast, it was back to Torchwood.

Rose Tyler readjusted the neck of her turtleneck for what had to be the tenth time. She could not walk into her office all badass with a huge hickey on her neck. That was so unprofessional. She had gotten carried away with Gwen, but at least no one would see where she marked her.

"Shit!" She heard a curse from down the hall.

She knew that curse came from John's room. She was out of her room in a split second. She had no idea what to expect, but it certainly was not this.

"Oh my god, Doctor!" She gasped entering his bedroom.

"You called me Doctor." He beamed as he tried and failed to tie his tie.

"Let me help you with that."

She took the red tie and began to tie. When she looked up in those big brown eyes she couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat.

"Why are you upset? Is it the hickey? No one can notice. It's not that big, but wow her mouth does look quite big and..."

"You look great Doctor. It's blue, like you said blue is for Martha. She's gonna love it." She told him, cutting off his rant.

"Yes, she will love it, but the blue it wasn't for Martha not really." He told her as he began fumbling with his chucks.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she helped with his laces.

"On Gallifrey, our color of mourning is blue. I started wearing it after I lost you. Which was when I met Martha, I admit she helped me heal, but still sometimes I would wear the blue if I thought of you."

"Well, why are you wearing it now?"

"Well, I've lost everything now haven't I? I'm getting new things as well. Martha likes blue, so tell me Rose, brainy specs or not?

Rose couldn't help the smile on her face, the Doctor was back.

"Oh, I have something for you." She smiled as she left the room.

He didn't have to wait long because she returned with a small box.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Open it and find out." She practically bounced from one foot to the next.

He quickly opened the box and was blown away by what he found.

"How?" He asked, taking the sonic from the box.

"Remember the day I got stranded here, you had given it to me. It was still in my pocket."

"Oh my brilliant Rose, you're a star. Now I have a spare." He beamed taking an identical one from his pocket.

"Well then dear brother, off to work with you, Martha probably beside herself wondering where you are."

"Don't be silly. She knows I'm not to arrive until lunch."

Dr. Owen Harper was about ten minutes from sending Martha Jones home. She had been acting jumpy all day. She was called out into the field earlier and he thought she would come back ecstatic to tell everything. He was mistaken; she came back and continued to watch the door. When he saw her sister Tish enter he figured something must've been up with her.

"Come on Martha! I'm starving. You have to come out with us." Tish begged.

"I can't come to lunch, I have plans and what do you mean us? I'm not sitting through another lunch while you and Craig play footsie!"

"See, that's the perfect reason for this lunch. You will not believe what Craig has done now. The lunch is with a woman that is temping. Donna is so funny; she is like mom only with a sense of humor. Besides, I'm tired of all this TD crap..."

Tish stopped her tirade when she saw her sister's eyes become larger and a smile began to surface. She looked to where she was looking.

Martha was speechless. Her mouth went completely dry once _he_came in. His hair was perfect in that unkempt way, his brown eyes that she was loving more everyday were enclosed in what had to be the sexiest frames she had ever seen and that blue suit with magenta pinstripes. Oh he really was skinny, but that was fine.

"Martha, there you are! Listen, I can't have lunch, dad wants to see me in his office. So have it with someone and we can have dinner." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Martha sighing with content, lean back in her chair.

"Martha?" Tish questioned, flabbergasted.

"I know."

"And he..."

"Yup."

"Pinstripes...and...and trainers."

"They are new, but I can grow to love them."

"Excuse me a moment." Tish jumped up.

"Where are you off too?" Martha asked.

"To change my knickers and when I get back you have some explaining to do."

"Whatever do you mean?" Martha asked innocently.

"I'm talking about the guy you just… I don't know…eye fucked! I want details. You've been _bad_; Martha Jones and I wanna hear every nasty detail.

**A/N: **Thanks for the alerts and reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Eight**

Martha slowly sipped her iced tea as her sister practically jumped up and down in her seat. She knew she wanted answers, but she knew once she said who he was then that was going to lead to even harder questions.

"That tea isn't that good. Tell me everything. Who is John? I thought you were pining over that TD, but this is someone real. Ohmigod, tell me everything!"

"TD _is _real! He's writing a novel you know and he is putting me in it. I still talk to him quite a lot. We were talking just this morning I mean..."

"Would you cool it about cyber guy and tell me everything about the geek cheek in the office!" Tish shouted, cutting her off.

"Oh that's just Dr. John Tyler, his lab does a lot of work for me. We are just friends."

"John Tyler! You can't be serious as in the prodigal son returns home John Tyler? Oh Martha, he's a catch!"

"That skinny streak of nothing I saw an expose of him on the telly. Oh Martha, I know we have just met, but you can do better." Donna chimed in for the first time.

John was lead into a part of Torchwood he hadn't been in and from the moment he entered he didn't like it. It was cells and Pete was looking intently inside of one.

He took a look inside and they were Luthorians. Genuine green Luthorians from Luthoria. He hadn't seen them since he was a small boy. One of them were hurt, they had a bandage on its head.

"Where were they? They're Luthorians and they are peaceful. Why are they in a cell?"

"The big one was stealing food right in public for everyone to see. I need your help with their technology and then help me get them home." Pete explained.

Pete watched intensely as John seemed to communicate with these strange beings. He had no idea what was being said but he knew it couldn't' be good, John's whole demeanor was changing.

"John?" Pete questioned.

"Dad, I quit!" John said as he took off his ID and walked away.

Martha was returning from her lunch with Tish. She probably would have still been there if she hadn't told her sister that she needed to be back at work so she could have dinner with John. When she walked on the floor he was approaching.

"Hi John." she greeted him happily.

"You! I thought I knew you! I saw us together, but you helped them. You tranquillized him, are you that happy to be in the field Martha!"

"What are you talking about John?" Martha asked, not liking the look on his face.

"Why don't you tell me about your morning Martha?" He smiled.

Martha hadn't realized he was baiting her; she was just thrilled to tell someone about her first time out. She was thrilled it was John.

"Well you know that I'm being trained to be in the field. Your father couldn't get a hold of your sister this morning, I figured she and Gwen were up to no good." She giggled.

"Get to the Luthorians!" He shouted, causing her to jump.

"Well fine! The Luthorian, if that's what the green man was, he was in the market stealing food and we told him to stop but he turned like he was going to attack so I..."

"So you shot him with a substantial amount of electricity. Jim, that's his name by the way, he is telepathic and an empath. The moment he saw you, he saw your kindness and he knew you were a physician. He was seeking you out for assistance, but you shock him!"

"Ohmigod, John! I didn't know. How'd you know? Did I hurt him?" She asked, taking his hand.

"You didn't ask! I've seen the alien registry. We all know they are humanoids living here and no one cares because they look like us. They live on the philosophy that if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, then it must be a duck. So they are welcomed here but not Jim. You just want to steal his technology and send him back to die on a collapsing planet. That's crazy, we should be using this to learn and that way when you think alien you don't think Dalek and death!"

"John, I didn't understand son, why don't you come back to the office and lets talk." Pete asked, coming closer.

Pete was scared. Twice he had to tell security to hold their fire. John, in everyway now was his son, although his tone in speaking seemed agitated and violent, it was all about his eyes which were sad not to mention his tears. His body was shaking and he knew he was holding in his anger.

"Come on son, let's come on back and let Martha check you out. You don't look so good." Pete started walking towards John.

"You know Pete? I walk like a duck look like a duck, but after seeing what Torchwood is really about I don't feel much like quacking."

Before Pete or even Martha could catch him, he let out an unearthly sound and crashed to the floor - hard.

Rose walked into Torchwood, she could tell immediately something wasn't right and then Gwen approached her very calmly.

"Where have you been? I have been calling your cell." Gwen asked.

"I brought Johnny, but I had left something at my place…why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"It's your brother." Gwen took her hand.

Rose stood there and listened as Gwen told her what had happened. She was horrified at how they said he seemed upset by the aliens in the cage and then they told her he collapsed; she had to get to the infirmary.

"Jacks could you sit down""

Jackie stared at husband, but didn't sit. She was furious at him.

"Am I to guess something is troubling you?" Pete asked, cautiously.

"You take him to a room where you have his alien friends locked up. A family no less with a baby! How come the little thing was in a cage?"

"Jacks it's my job to protect the people, just because they seemed harmless didn't mean they were. I mean what about the Luthorians?"

"So when he's upset you will he be put in a cage? What is the matter with him? Why is he so still? How come his heart is beating but his chest isn't moving up and down?"

"Owen says he seems as if he is unconscious, but he is actually very aware. He seemed to have picked up on the distress of our little guests. He is trying to process it all."

"When he processes it will he be alright?"

"You really have this parent thing down pat, where's Tony?"

"Well, you know how he feels about John. He came along with me, but I was not sure what kind of shape he was in so I left him with Gwen."

"Oh good, so what do you really think about him and Rosie?" Pete asked.

"I'm glad she has found someone. That's why this one has to be alright. He's our last chance at grandchildren Pete. Neither Gwen nor Rose seems like the mothering type, but this one. I can see him with little ones following him around. Where's Martha?" She asked.

Pete watched as she continued to rub the Doctor's hair. She really had taken him on as her son. He wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes and leaned into her touch. He felt horrible about what he had done. He would fix it somehow.

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Nine**

Martha would not cry. She was stronger than that and she was not going to let the things he said anger her. He had fallen, though, and Owen made her leave because she was too close. No, she wasn't from the look he had given her. If they were anything, they probably wouldn't be now.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"He is really upset; I mean how was I supposed to know that they were good aliens? Yes they did seem harmless, but the last time I thought something was harmless, he ended up shot. Well, that tells me that this relationship with him is doomed." Martha sighed.

"No, you can't say that. He is so worth it Martha and he care about you so much. Can't you see how you've changed him?" Rose asked.

Martha thought back to that dork that she and TD talked about. He really was coming out of his shell. "He hates me now, and look at what he did. I never thought he could be so strong." Martha showed Rose John's handprint which was around her wrist where John had grabbed her.

Rose did not know how she could possibly redeem the Doctor after that. She was stunned, but sure he didn't mean to harm Martha. She had no doubt when he saw what he had done, that he would be ashamed of himself.

"He's asking for you!" Gwen shouted.

**xxxx**

Jackie was doing her best to ease John back into the bed, but he was using all of his strength to move but not hurt her.

"Jackie, I have to go. I hurt her I have to apologize!" John shouted.

"Don't you _Jackie_me; do you realize what just happened? Those things got inside your head. It was about to overload. Everyone on the second level saw you have some kind of meltdown. Some are saying you made an inhuman sound. Do you realize what you could have done John?"

"He locked them away like animals. There's a baby's mother. A woman is down there with her two year old. He's like Tony and all his father was trying to do was feed them and Martha gave them a few volts on his command." John stared daggers in Pete's direction.

"I will say it again, I didn't know. I'm sorry, but the people of this planet come first. If there is some kind of disturbance than it is up to me and Torchwood to protect the planet. I can't go around playing nice."

"Of course not, it is shoot first, and ask questions later. Tell me Dad, how long before I'm in a cell or worst being dissected in your lab?" He asked, hopping from his bed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or your friends." Jackie assured him. "Tell him Pete."

"Jacks, you don't understand." Pete tried to explain.

"I need you to tell _our_son and the reason for us being together, that nothing is going to happen to him or his friends."

"Nothing is going to happen to John, Jacks. You know me better than that."

"And his friends, the Luthors. Is that what you called them?"

"Luthorians." John corrected her.

"The Luthorians, you are going to help him get them home right?" She asked.

"Of course, Jackie. I can agree to have made a mistake, but yes I would love to help them get home," Pete smiled. "I guess now is when I should be apologizing. Maybe I'd jumped the gun as they say. I should have taken into consideration the recent invasion. Of course you are to be on edge. If I may, I would like to go back and talk to them and help them find someplace to be. Earth really isn't ready for Luthorians quite yet."

**xxx**

Martha was thrilled when she heard that John had awakened, but she just couldn't bring herself to go to him. Her mother had told her that if a man ever physically hurt her not to be a fool. Although she knew he didn't mean it, he may not even be aware of doing it. She needed advice, and she knew where to get it.

**From: SomeoneSpecial**_**at**_**Torchwood. org  
>To: TenDoc<em>at<em>TARDi**_**.**_**galif  
><strong>  
><em>How are you? I've been reading the files that you sent. The guy blew up his whole planet. It must be so hard to carry that burden. His wife, kids, and grandchildren. He took the lives of them all to help people who probably didn't even know he existed or care so much.<em>

_I had started this email to tell you something. I wanted to tell you something he had done today, but now I think I understand and it is because of your amazing writing. I better go, but I think I want to share something with you. I work for Torchwood. If you can handle that email me back_.

She had to get to John. She owed him an apology.

**xxx**

John had finally gotten the seal of approval from Owen and now he was working on the ship of the Luthorians. They would be up and at 'em in no time if he just didn't get interrupted. He should be apologizing to Martha, but how could he? If he were her, he wouldn't forgive him. He took out his sonic and began fusing wires together. He didn't even hear the door behind him open.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked; impressed with all the wiring that he was surrounded by. He seemed at home.

"I'm just about ready to send our friends home. Ha!" He shouted when all the lights in the ship came to life.

Martha couldn't believe her eyes. She had been told that John was an expert in alien tech, but this was amazing. Her first alien aircraft. Now this, this was what TD needed to see.

"Well Dr. Jones, fancy a trip?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"In that thing? I don't know it could be dangerous."

"I know." John replied, wiggling his fingers, begging her to grasp them.

"We might die."

"I know."

"What the hell?" She giggled as he pulled her inside behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for the continuing alerts and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh my God!" Martha gasped when she entered the ship. "It's bigger on the inside!" Martha giggled; she couldn't wait for TD to see this.

John was about to comment on the snapping of photos with her cell phone, but then he realized that TD would be receiving those photos so he let her have this moment.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's just, are we in space? How do you know so much? Are we going to like, hover over their cell and 'beam them up Scotty'?"

"Not exactly." he smiled.

She watched as he flicked some switches. He seemed to come alive when he did it. It was like something was off and then he sprang to life. A beam appeared and the four Luthorians appeared in the craft.

Martha smiled, approaching.

"No wait!" John shouted.

Rose finally got rid of Tony, she and Gwen were about to grab a bite to eat when the alarm sounded.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"Rose, they took John!" Jake shouted, entering her office.

"What?"

"Your dad was waiting for John to come back and talk to the Luthorians, but they disappeared."

Disappeared how?" Rose asked, loading her weapon.

"Toshiko showed him where their ship was, and John said he was going to see if he could get it in the air. They vanished in a beam of light. Martha's gone too."

"What about Tosh? Did she disappear too Jake?" Gwen asked.

"Are you crazy? Just as soon as Owen found out John was down there, he called her up with him. You know how paranoid he is now that she's close to deliver."

"So the ship, aliens, Martha, and John vanished without a trace?"

"Yea Rose, your mom is flipping out!" Jake nearly shouted.

"Oh he's good." Rose began to laugh putting her gun away.

"What?" Gwen and Jake asked.

"He's showing off." Rose smirked.

**OOOO**

Martha smiled as the baby cooed in her lap. She had been foolish in the beginning. Of course they wouldn't want to approach her. She had injured the father and captured him.

John fixed that. She had no idea how he done it, but he did. Then they let her tend their wounds, and hold their baby. They were speaking English now as well. They had a look on uneasiness around her, but they were so open with John. Why was that?

"Okay, listen very carefully. The people of Onagoria are not friendly when it comes to someone who is well...brown, so stay inside okay?" he told her nervously.

Martha knew her mouth had to still be open because she had to mishear him.

"Let me get this straight, they are going to accept the cast of The Munster's, but I have to cower in the spaceship because I'm black!" she shouted, outraged.

"Of course not," he scolded her. "It's because you're brown." he smiled. He even took a chance and kissed her, he was relieved when she kissed back.

"But John, it's another planet."

"I know, let me get them safe and we'll have an adventure of our own." he giggled as he exited the ship.

She knew she had a goofy grin on her face, but she was on another planet. She was on another planet! How was he breathing? Once again she casts his health to the wind and she would be damned if the color of her skin kept her in the ship. He could be convulsing out there. She hopped to her feet.

"Miss me?" He shouted, re-entering the ship.

"You're freezing get in here," she guided him inside. "Let's get you warmed up." She said as she began rubbing his cold limbs.

**OOOO**

"Can you believe them?" Roe shouted as she joined her mother on the couch.

"Rose, the Smiths doesn't know him like we do. Their daughter has been missing for two weeks."

"Mom, she's not missing. She's with John and he loves her. He's keeping her safe, I'm sure of it."

"Honey, all they know is their daughter is off with the equivalent of a mad scientist. They didn't seem to care that he is a Tyler, although Tish seemed to care. Then again, considering what happened to Adeola. Remember the first time he left with you?" Jackie mumbled.

"I'm going to send him another message." Rose took out her cell phone.

**OOOO**

Martha could not believe what was happening. She was sitting under a tree on another planet having a picnic. John said this was a first date. She would like to see TD top this. She couldn't wait to tell him - well if he could deal with Torchwood.

John had told her how he wasn't in a hospital all these years. That after Canary Wharf, he had gotten a space hopper and went off the map to other worlds. Worlds that he hoped to show her one day. It was almost like he was The Doctor and she was Martha Jones!

This is too much." She giggled.

"What?" John asked.

"Well, I told you about Adeola. She was the reason I ended up at Torchwood. I wanted to know what happened to her and what Yvette Hartman made her do."

"I'm so sorry." John told her, he leaned and kissed her deeply.

"Someone is feeling adventurous." She told him leaning into his embrace.

"Ms. Jones you have no idea."

"What did you call me?" Martha asked as the hairs began to stand up on her neck.

John realized what he said. He was about to comment when his pocket vibrated again. This time he decided to read it.

"Oh dear, we're a bit late and your folks are worried." He hopped up, dropping her unceremoniously on the ground. "I forgot time here move a tad faster." He offered as he looked for his other shoe.

"Just how late are we?" Martha asked. "They'll understand once I tell them you were sick."

"Martha, you can't tell them that. Mother will smother me. We've been away two weeks." he squeaked.

"Two weeks? Two weeks? I'm going to bloody kill you mister."

**OOOO**

Jackie Tyler closed the door and tried, but failed to hide the sob that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Jacks, it's going to be okay. Their kids, everything will be fine once he gets here and explains himself." Pete tried to comfort her.

"That Francine woman, the horrible things she said about my Johnny. The Doctor is a sweetheart and he would never...the way she said like father like son. Yvonne Hartman was in charge then. She died a hero, she and Ianto's girlfriend Lisa. They saved so many lives that day."

"They're worried mom and unlike you they don't' know the Doctor. They do however know what Torchwood is about and remembered when I disappeared and what you did to Mickey." Rose added, having walked in on the conversation.

"The police thought he had done something to me. Not only because he was my boyfriend, but because of the color of his skin. Then we made up all that medical stuff. They think she is off with a madman."

Rose was going to continue, but she noticed how still her father had gotten. Almost like a switch had been turn on.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Their ship, did you get a look at it?" Pete asked seriously.

"Yea Jack and I retrieved it, why?"

"Do you remember what Adeola Jones told us that night you arrived? Right before you started having the dreams about him? She swore he'll help her get away from the Cybermen. Jackie told me how a week became a year. So tell me, can that ship travel through time?"

Before Rose could answer she got a text. She knew what it said before she looked upon it.

**OOOO**

John was doing everything to keep calm. He knew from the moment he got out of the ship where he was and what was going on. This was bad. No this was catastrophic! He quickly texted Rose and hope she received it in the now because five years ago would be rubbish.

"Martha, we need to go."

"Doctor, what is happening here? Where's the power?"

Before he could answer, a familiar person walked into their sights.

"Martha, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Adeola!" Martha screamed.

She had no idea what was going on, but somehow John had given her the best gift ever.

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Trouble, big trouble."

That was all that John kept saying aloud, but Martha Jones was not hearing him. No, Martha was just thrilled that she was now hugging her dead sister in a sub-basement with no power. You would think that alone would have alarm bells going off, but nope, not a one. Now he just wished that he had a Luthorian around, because he would be choking it until its little green face turned blue. They had time-traveling capabilities, but instead of skipping ahead until their planet was safe, they went to a planet that fear little green men. Wow, sometimes he hated being an alien.

"Martha, what the hell are you doing here?" Adeola asked her sister, who, last time she checked, was in school in Edinburgh.

"Oh, Addie, I just can't believe it. They told us you were dead. That the Cybermen-"

"What do you mean, Cybermen? How did you get here? You were in school just last week. How?" Adeola shouted, cutting off her sister's words.

"Martha, we have to go now! We don't belong here!" John shouted, pulling her from her sister's embrace.

Adeola didn't like the way the man pulled her sister away. She didn't like it one bit. Something about his appearance, though… She took in his crumbled brown suit, and the trainers. He wore trainers! Jake and Mr. Tyler had told so many stories about the man. The Doctor! This man was the Doctor!

"Oh, my God! You're…"

"Here to help," John said, cutting off Adeola's words. He surely didn't need Adeola spilling who he was. That would ruin everything with Martha.

John wanted to scream at this woman. In no way shape or form was he the Doctor. Then he looked at the faces before him. Two Marthas. It hurt so much to hurt one. How the hell could he disappoint two? He could do this right. Yeah, he could. He wasn't the Doctor. He was something better.

**OOOO**

"What the hell is this?" Rose shouted, slamming down the newspaper on her father's desk.

"I couldn't stop that," Pete replied, looking back on his computer screen, "I heard a lot from your mother earlier. The Joneses are a powerful bunch. They still don't know what happened to Adeola. I couldn't explain to them, even if I tried. That's part of the reason Martha is here. I know she's a mole."

"What are you looking at? I don't remember that!" she shouted. She couldn't believe what was before her eyes.

"You don't remember a lot from that night. You were upset. Martha helped us sedate you. You were so calm with her. That's why we couldn't tell about Adeola. If they could just hurry back here, this could end."

Rose was amazed about what was before her eyes. The biggest memory of that night made so much sense now. Although looking on the screen and seeing herself with John and two Martha's was also the reason she hated time travel so much.

**OOOO**

Martha didn't quite understand what was going on. Her sister was living and breathing right before her eyes. Then he said they didn't belong there. And now, she was looking at him.

"Addie, how do you know John?" she asked.

Adeola was getting quite upset. They were hiding and Martha kept embarrassing her in front of their savior by calling her that rubbish childhood nickname. "Martha, don't call me that! And what do you mean, John? He's the…"

"So Pete and the others have zapped to the other side. Let's go, I need a word." John sped off down a corridor to the left, cutting her off.

"To the right, John," Adeola corrected him.

When John reached the room, too many memories came flooding back. He had been avoiding this room ever since he had become John Tyler, and now he was back to that very night. Spots danced before his eyes as he walked to the spot where he figured she must have stood he had been standing there. He placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing?" Adeola demanded as she locked the door.

"How the hell do I know? Adeola, what's the date?" Martha asked, getting a sinking feeling. She thought she finally got what he meant by they didn't belong there.

Before Adeola could respond, the room filled again with people, including Pete and a woman who was only there a second before she blinked out again.

"Doctor!" Pete shouted, confused. He knew for a fact that he had just left him, and that he is where Rose had just orbed back off to.

"We need to talk," John told him, pulling him aside.

Martha's head was swimming again and she wanted to know why a man would greet his son with a title and his mother looked terrified, but her sister was walking her way. This time she wasn't alone.

"Martha, I was saving this for Christmas, but here you are. This is Mickey Smith, my fiancé."

"What?" she asked stunned.

**OOOO**

Rose paced, getting angrier and angrier by the moment. He knew! The whole time she was going out of her mind there, terrified that she would never see the Doctor again. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. And the whole time he knew.

"Rose, calm down. You said you saw the video that John and Martha left. They will be back soon enough," Gwen told her.

"He knew, Gwen. I was around here, lost. I loved the Doctor so much, and he never told me I would see him again."

"He couldn't. As John always say its timey wimey or gobbledy goop. Half of the time, I swear I don't know what comes out of your brother's mouth. Besides, he wasn't the Doctor. It was John. Would you have believed him if he told you that he came back and told you he was here again, but he was a brother?"

Rose had to laugh. Back then she would have never thought of the Doctor as anything but her future. Now, though, she knew that he and Martha were meant to be. Sure, it wasn't his mother but she got the strangest feeling this one had just as much fight as the other.

"Take me back!" she shouted, "You can't let this happen, you can't bring me here and let this happen!" He shoved her inside and the door clicked shut behind her.

How could this happen? First, he was talking to Pete, then he disappeared and this time he came back with Rose. Where had she been? This was years before the Dimension Cannon and Martha had to sedate her. Adeola looked so sad for her, and she and Mickey were whispering. Then, then he told Martha:

_**Twenty minutes earlier…**_

"John, where have you been? They just brought your sister. She was hysterical, and I had to drug her."

"I know. And, well, thank you. We have to go now. She can't see me."

"You mean because this is the past, right? I figured that out, and John, you are amazing. You have showed me so much and you can do it. I need you to help me save Adeola," Martha beamed.

"I can't. Everything that happens has to happen. It's all fixed; no matter what you want to do, you cannot change things. Like Rose over there. She thinks she has just lost me, and for that purpose it has to stay the same."

"Fine, don't help me!" she shouted, pulling away, "I'm no idiot, you know. All I have to do is warn her. I know the truth about that night. I know what she meant. It was us and I didn't have the power then, but now I do, and I will!"

"It's like Back to the Future. If you were to go back and kill your grandfather, you would never be born," he explained, hoping he could use alternate's Martha's logic for her to see what he was saying.

"The films! I am talking about saving the life of my twin sister. John, she's me. You are bringing up films. I'm going to save my sister, and when I'm done if I have time left, I will find where you're hiding and bloody well kill you!"

"You can't! It will cause a paradox and you would never be here in the first place," he smirked on his cleverness.

How dare he stand there with his cute face, sentencing her sister to death? Who did he think he was? Some sort of Lord of Time! Bollocks!

_"Adeola!" she shouted, heading back the way they came. She never expected him to grab her from behind and rush towards the ship._

That's where she sat now, on her way back to the present. She would make him pay. She would make it hurt.

**OOOO**

Rose knew it was stupid, and she was getting the oddest looks, but when John rounded the corner, hair looking all wild, and the specs - his brainy specs - she was in his arms before she realized. Now, she was kissing him.

She kissed his forehead, both cheeks, and finally a peck on the lips. Nothing like lovers, but three days off from being siblings. She missed him, and she realized that she loved him and the world would be dark and dank without him. Then she saw her face.

"Martha?" she asked, trying and failing to keep the concern out of her voice.

Martha hugged Rose. She was a good friend and she wanted to know badly why she was so hurt, but she had been thinking. He had hurt her; he told him that was her. She begged him to save her life and he didn't. Now she knew what to do.

"Tell your folks not to worry about my mum. I will take care of my mother with everything. Consider this my two weeks' notice. I think I will stay in the hospital wing. What was I thinking about being in the field?"

"No, Martha, you're great. What happened?" Rose asked, glancing at her brother.

"Just learning my worth. It was a pleasure, Dr. Tyler." She kissed him on his cheek and walked away. She walked away, even when she heard him shout her name. She could almost feel his heart breaking. She walked away when she knew hers was doing the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for your continuing support!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Three Weeks Later**

Rose Tyler awoke and couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was the first weekend that she had off in ages and unless someone seriously kidnapped the Earth, she and Gwen were going to have a _real_date. Not just drinks at the pub with Jack and Ianto, but a real date. She owed it to her after word got out about her reunion with John.

To have the people down in the garage tell it, John returned from the past with Martha and then she and him practically conceived their first child for everyone to see. She did no such thing. She was just happy that he was back. His heart was with Martha. She had stolen it when she walked out of Torchwood a week ago.

Jackie Tyler enjoyed the weekends. Pete always cleared whatever business he had so that he could spend the weekends with his family. He told her that is part of the reason he and his Jackie fell apart was he let his work take over. Then she had their Rose and that ended their love for each other; none of that with them. No, the three of them spent weekends keeping that love flame burning bright. Now though they had an addition to the fun..John.

John sat at the table still in his pajamas. He felt awful. This was how it felt to have a broken heart? Right now he wished he had a TARDIS, that way he could go to the future. Dr. Martha Jones would be dead, and then he could dance on her grave! He laughed out loud receiving weird looks from his parents.

Yea she would be dead and he could live a life of luxury, but then Rose would be dead, and Pete and Jackie would be long gone. What about Tony? Then Martha would be dead and he wouldn't be able to hold her hand or smell her vanilla shampoo. Oh that's not fair he didn't want Martha to die!

"John?" Jackie questioned when she heard him gasp.

She noticed he seemed clammy and he was staring at nothing. She dropped the frying pan and was at his side before he hit the floor; his face contorted in pain.

"What's the matter love? I've got you." she asked, caressing his cheek.

"My heart!" He gasped, reaching at his pajama top. "It's broken."

Jackie watched in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head and he went slack in her arms.

"Pete, call 999!" She shouted, panicking.

**OOOO**

Martha sat in the cafeteria of Royal Hope having lunch with Tish and Donna. She wasn't stupid; she knew why they were there.

"So the two of you just happened to be in the neighborhood? A whole forty minutes away from your place o work?" Martha asked.

"I'm worried about you okay. You were gone ages and then you come back. I know you told mum something that made her drop her case. What was it? You couldn't stop talking about him before you left and now nothing." Tish stated.

"I for one don't blame you, that skinny streak of nothing. Tish told me he wears that bloody suit every day. You need to find yourself a man with muscles to hold on to. Geek chic is so over." replied Donna.

"He didn't always wear that suit. Sometimes he wore a brown one. I liked the blue one though." she smiled briefly.

Tish knew it and it had just been confirmed. Martha was still hung up on John Tyler. She would do it. She would get them back together.

**OOOO**

Rose was scared out of her mind when she entered the cafe. They had brought John in and he didn't look good. He didn't look at all. She scanned the doctor's until she found who she was looking for.

"Martha you have to come now!" she shouted grabbing the young medics' arm.

"Rose, where's John?" she asked, alarmed.

"Come on." she explained.

Dr. John Tyler had left the building. He could see all the panicking doctors working frantically on him. They would never find the problem, he simply wouldn't allow it. Rose went on and on about how he wasn't the doctor. He knew that was why she couldn't love him. She still dreamed of a blue box to take her away. Now she was in a relationship with Gwen Cooper, which wasn't a surprise, she had told him long ago of her bisexuality. I think that is why she and Jack got along well. He could feel the death aching into his bones. Finally he could rest.

"Stay with me John!" A voice called out to him.

John regained a little control just to see who it was. It was Martha, his beautiful Martha. She was scared of loosing him. He knew that if he recovered things would not immediately go back to how it was, but she was there and her feelings for him were almost suffocating. He knew now how to get her back.

"John, I'm here!" Martha shouted as she came to his aide."Don't you think about leaving me mister." she told him as she checked his vitals.

Rose stood back and watched Martha work. She knew that he was in good hands. She really should be getting back to her parents, but something held her there at the door. John looked so frail lying there. She almost lost her Doctor again. Had she been a fool? No. She had to shake this feeling of longing. Martha and John belonged together.

Jackie Tyler was pacing. They just took him away and told them to have a seat. How can they just do that? Her son needed her.

Her son, she never thought that. When she thought of the Doctor, she would never see a son. Maybe a son in law when he and Rose got married, but no her daughter had become someone totally different here and her life was not with him. He was in love with Martha. She knew that was the real reason why he was here. She had left him to fend for himself and his little heart couldn't take it. She would see him through. She would take care of her baby.

"Jacks, you are going to run a hole in the floor, take a seat."

"I can't Pete, did you see his face? All of the life was drained from it. He looked so old and young all at the same time. I just…I just need to know that he's okay.

"He's going to be okay." Rose told her mom as she entered, giving her a hug.

"I told you darling, he just needed his Martha. You got to her right and they're together?"

"Yea mom, Martha is with him."

"Oh no you don't Rose Tyler!" Jackie warned her daughter. "You had your chance, Gwen is a great girl, and don't you go breaking her heart because you want to be with John. You can't be with John now. In order for you to be one of you can't be my child and I'm not in the mood to lose a son or a daughter you got that?"

"Yes mum, he's where he belongs with Martha."

**OOOO**

Martha Jones walked into her office and sat down at her desk heavily. She had just spent the last three hours getting Dr. John Tyler stable. He was finally resting comfortably. He was going to be alright.

She had kissed him and told him she would come back in the morning and she would. She could be his friend, but she couldn't be that close to him anymore. He had done something she could never forgive he'd killed her sister.

She decided to check her email and was happy that TD had finally replied.

**To:** **SomeoneSpecial**_**at**_**Torchwood. org**  
><strong>From:<strong> **TenDoc**_**at**_**TARDI. galif**

_Can I handle Torchwood? Well of course. I was actually wondering when you were going to tell me that you were in Torchwood. I mean by your email address I could tell that you were indeed part of the organization, and it's the reason I emailed you, I was looking for an old friend. Of course I can handle that._

_So how have you been? You have been away a couple months. This is like my third email. I hope you are finally getting it and you will reply. Were you off fighting aliens? That would be so cool; maybe you could help me with my research for my story. So, I have finally decided to give him a love story. Do you wanna hear it? It has lots of angst?_

_So shall I tell you of his great love?_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_TD_

She smiled when she saw that he was still around trying to get to know her. Okay so she couldn't have John Tyler. Maybe TD was someone that she would meet some day and live happily ever after with. She quickly typed a reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes: I want to thank all of those who have been reading this so far. This chapter I'm really not that happy with. I had gotten stuck and I needed filler so this is what happened. I promised the next chapter will be filled with more storyline and lots and lots of emails between Martha and TD. I know you all can't wait to see who she picks

Martha sat on her bed, in tears. She had just read the tragic love affair of Theta and his beloved Eve. He had met her right after he was forced to destroy his home planet, and she helped him heal again. Then, he loved her from afar, afraid that if he were to get close he would lose her. And just when he had decided to tell her how he felt, he was torn from her tragically. She couldn't help herself. She was in tears.

"What are you reading?" Tish asked upon entering her room.

"Hey, do you know what knocking is? I was just reading something that someone had sent me. He's writing a novel."

"Oh my god, are you still talking to that TD guy? I thought that John was home now. Are you going to go and see him?"

"I probably shouldn't do that. I don't want to give him false hope, you know. I was worried about him in the hospital, but now he's home. He is with his family, so I better just let them have their time with him. I will see him at work."

"How, Martha? You quit that job," Tish explained.

"He works at the hospital, and I'm sure I will still see him. What do you want?" Martha snapped.

"I want you to stop this and go and see him. Any fool can tell how hung up you are on him. You were there for him while he was ill, and everyone saw it. Go and see him, if only in the capacity of how you used to be going see your friend."

Martha thought for a moment about what her sister was saying. She decided that Tish was right. There was nothing wrong with going to check on John. After all, she was his doctor and he was her friend.

hr

John couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had told her about Rose. Well of course, he named her Eve, but everything else was the same. Now, he would tell her about Martha, and then he would tell her the truth. How would she feel about that, though? She had come to see him every day, but there was still some distance between them. Something was holding her back, and he knew it. And that was why TD was going to fix things.

Now he just had one more problem. Martha's birthday was coming up. He knew the best gift, but he couldn't give it to her, because at the moment, she hated his guts, and then TD wasn't close enough to her yet to give it to her. Just then, an idea struck him.

He got up, went to the closet, and pulled out the suit that had cursed him to live this horrible life on the alternate world. He began to go through the pockets, and just when he thought he had found the object of his desires…

"Oh my God! John, are you okay?" Rose asked as she rushed in helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine, thank you," He told her, pulling away and getting to his feet.

"Well, I was worried when I came in and you were on the floor. If mom would have come in she would have panicked. You know she's still afraid for you. You died in her arms John. She's scared, but I've already said that."

"Yes, I know how she is feeling. Why are you here? I thought that you and Gwen had a date?"

"We do. I just came up here to tell you that you might want to freshen up a little."

"Why?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"There's a certain doctor waiting for the okay to come up and see you."

"What?" he asked, almost panicked.

"You heard me. Once she gets past mum, she will find her away up here. Good luck, love." She kissed him on the cheek and exited his room.

hr

Martha Jones didn't exactly know how she was supposed to feel about what was happening now. She had just come over to see how John was doing, and now here she was getting the second degree by his mother.

"So is this a house call?" Jackie asked as she placed the tea in front of her Martha.

"Well yes and no, I suppose. I knew that he was coming home today, and I wasn't the doctor on call when he got the okay to leave. I guess I just wanted to see that he was okay on my own."

"I don't know if I should let him see you," Jackie spat back.

"Jacks…" Pete warned.

"No, Pete. Our Johnny takes her to the past and she gets to see her sister, and she finds out things about Torchwood that she never would have known about. And how does she repay him? She breaks his heart. I saw it breaking. I had to take him in my arms and he died, right there on that floor!" Jackie shouted.

"Jackie, she knows what happened to him, she was there and she helped with his recovery."

"He never would have had to recover if she hadn't broken his heart."

"Jacks, give the poor girl a chance. She came to see him. He is a grown man. You can't very well stop her from seeing him if that's what he wants."

"I suppose I can't. You know where the room is," she smiled.

Jackie watched as the young doctor went upstairs. A part of her really didn't want her to see him, but another part knew that she would be there to smack Martha down if she hurt her son.

"Jacks…" Pete warned again.

"What? I let her go, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you're staring daggers at her back. You know he's been waiting for her. Let them be, love."

"Fine, I will give Martha the benefit of the doubt, but so help me if she hurts him again I'll—"

Jackie melted when Pete made her lose her trail of thought by kissing her passionately.

hr

John couldn't believe what was in his pocket. He was just, there was no words for what he was feeling right now. His brother didn't hate him, he didn't hate him and before he knew it, he was in tears and he thought that he might die from pure happiness. He was startled when he felt arms around him.

"John? Are you alright?" she asked, leaning in closer to his body.

"Oh, Martha Jones, things just got so much better."

hr

Rose Tyler sat down nervously at the dinner that she was an hour late to and was unable to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"What took you so long?" Gwen asked calmly.

"John. He's really broken up about Martha, but things are going to get better because when I was leaving, Martha showed up. I think they are going to finally be able to patch things up."

"Oh, cut the bull. You can't do this anymore because you messed up in telling me the truth. So tell me, when you are going to finally stop kidding yourself and break up with me?"

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Save it. I want you to look me right in the eye now Rose. Before this goes any further, I want you to look me right in the eye and tell me you are not in there with your precious Doctor!" she spat.

Rose couldn't believe what Gwen was saying. Of course she wasn't in love with John. The thing was, it was getting somewhat hard for her to tell her this.


	14. Chapter 14

John sat in bed, too excited to sleep. He couldn't believe Martha had come to see him. She said they could be friends. He could be Martha's friend. He was still smiling when he heard the ding of the IM.

**SS:** Good Afternoon.

**TD:** Well it is closer to night, but you seem in good spirits. What did you think of my file?

**SS:** Oh Tenny. It broke my heart. Does he see his Eve again? I mean, why was he so stupid? All those times to tell her how he felt. I surely thought that when that comment came in, practically oozing of sex, he would say something. Did he come back to life when she was possessed?

He smiled when she called him Tenny. Truth be told he wasn't sure if he had told her his name yet or not. Everything was hard enough now being John and TD. He didn't have time to think of another alias.

**TD:** You have already read that far? I haven't put the adventures in order yet. I have general idea, though.

**SS:** Oh, tell me they get back together! I mean, Eve was just trapped in a parallel world. That is amazing. I even know that's plausible. Are you sure you don't work for Torchwood?

**TD:** I'm positive. I'm sending you another Eve and Theta chapter, though. I really want your opinion about something.

**SS:** Sounds interesting. What's it about?

**TD:** It's called Father's Day.

**SS:** Oh, do we get a backstory of Theta? He seems so sad.

**TD:** It's a surprise. I gotta go.

He signed off. He did not want to be online when she read that. Hopefully it would help her understand the thing with Adeola. He smiled, remembering what was in his pocket.

Rose could not believe Gwen! She was not in love with John! Okay, she did love him, but as a brother. It was just when they got there he was so sick and scared of his own shadow. Martha fixed him. She got him to put the suits back on and really trust himself with the sonic. She got him to think of himself as the Doctor and not some second-rate clone. She made him smile, and that made her both angry and jealous.

She had the right to be jealous. The John the Doctor trapped her with was jumpy and sickly. Now Martha had this fantastic man who was both of her Doctors, and what does she do? Whine, groan, and nearly kill him. That made her angry because she met Martha Jones. Martha Jones walked the earth and would give her life for the Doctor. This Martha made her want to smack her at times, but she knew that she loved him just as much, and it was up to her to get them together. Get them happy, and then work things out with Gwen.

She was going to go to the back entrance so she could go up and talk to John, but something caught her eye. John was climbing out of his bedroom window and heading towards the gardening shed. Him climbing out was nothing new, but why the shed?

She loved watching him work. He was like a mad scientist getting out stuff from here and there. He was mixing soils almost as if he was about to make a flowerbed. "What are you doing?" Rose asked, startling John.

"Rose, you have to see this!" he shouted, pulling her closer.

Rose looked in the bed, astounded as the plant began to take shape rapidly. "What the hell is it? It's so beautiful."

"It's a TARDIS, Rose; we are going to have our very own TARDIS."

Rose couldn't contain her excitement as she pulled her brother into a hug. He returned it and for a brief second, she was so overwhelmed with an emotion she couldn't decipher.

"Martha is going to flip," he laughed.

Rose heart broke at that very moment. He had his Marta to share this with which was great, but Gwen wasn't even speaking to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Martha had been trying to pull herself together for the last three hours. Poor Eve, she was the girl who had been with her father. For twenty years, her mum had told her of the blonde girl who sat with him and held his hand. Lots of things clicked into place, like how Mickey kept staring at her at the funeral, but most of all about John. She got now why he was so hell bent on making sure she never saved Adeola. There were other weird things about John though. She had to hear his voice.

Rose was trying her best to be happy. Overnight the TARDIS was already the size of a child's building block, and she felt a fizzle in her head. She was humming. Once she got bigger, she would be able to hear her beautiful song. The Doctor had given it to Jamie with a note:

_The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS as it should be..._

That wasn't how it was going to be anymore, because he didn't want her, and neither did Gwen. She would be the third wheel like Mickey. Strung along because of obligation and pity. She hated love. She picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning, Rose. Are you okay?" Martha asked, concerned.

Just her luck it was Martha. She wanted to be livid, but how could she be? She didn't want John when he was broken, and she didn't want her now. It was just that she had no one now and she was miserable.

"Oh, I'm fine, you know how it is. Slow start, but thank heavens it's Friday, right?" she tried her best for a convincing laugh.

"Yes, of course. Is John around? I was hoping to catch him before he went in. I remember he can be an early bird."

Rose looked to the window and saw John tossing Tony into the air. He was no longer afraid of him as he used to be. Something about little humans give him the heebees. They were best mates now. She knew she would regret this, but for some reason she wanted him to be a little sadder for a little longer.

"You just missed him. He took our little brother to the park before work. Shall I give him a message?"

"No, I just wanted to hear his voice. How daft is that considering what I did to him?" she asked miserably.

"They're just up the street. I could hop up there and fetch him. He has his mobile. You could ring him, yeah?" she backpedaled, feeling horrible for what she had done.

"No, its fine. I guess that's part of the reason why I called your house. I didn't really want to catch him. Okay, talk to you later. Bye," she hung up feeling sorry for herself.

Martha glanced at her calendar and groaned. Today was already lousy. "Happy Birthday to me," she groaned as she pulled herself from bed.

John walked in and he immediately zoomed in on Rose. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him. She was inside his head, and he felt the hurt in her. He was going to have himself a talk with Gwen, but first things first.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts when strong arms grabbed her and held her close. "Doctor," she sighed, leaning into his touch. Sometimes he just knew what she needed.

Jackie Tyler clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she glanced at her daughter sobbing all over John.

"What are you gawking at now, love?" Pete asked as he approached.

"Our daughter. It's Jimmy Stone all over again."

Pete frowned at that name. Jimmy stone was the bloke Rose lost her virginity too.

"Jimmy Stone, or James Stone her birth name. She and Rose were like two peas in a pod. It hurt to find out they were together. Now don't think it was the gay thing. It was more of a no grandkids thing. Also, Mickey was already around, just hoping Rose would notice. She did, but only after Jimmy loved her and left her. Now look at that?"

"Gwen Cooper feels she has the hots for John. The people at work or finding that hard to believe since they are brother and sister. Although Jack says where he comes from, its done a lot. That way the intelligence of the offspring is predictable. Due to the fact they think John is a chip off the old block, some feel the children would be adorable."

"Peter Tyler, are you taking part in some sort of twisted office gossip?" she scolded.

"What can I say? It's been a slow week." he smiled entering the kitchen.

Jackie decided for now she wouldn't say anything. Rose was a big girl, and she knew whom John wanted. She knew John would also help Rose and Gwen work things out. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. She loved how he called her mum. That's why things had to work out. She needed them both so much.


	16. Chapter 16

Martha Jones burst through the ER doors like a mad woman. She held her hand to the wound while she pressed down hard. She didn't even care that it was covering her white dress.

"What have we got?" Dr. Thomas Milligan asked as he approached.

"We have a male in his late thirties. He was shot by a sniper in his lower abdomen. He has been bleeding heavily for the last ten minutes. I won't know anything until I get inside."

"Is that Dr. Tyler?" Nurse Amanda Byrnes asked as she came around the corner.

"Yes it is, and you need to get Torchwood here as fast as you can. I want him there now!" she demanded.

Martha let us do our work; you're too close to this." Tom told her as Amanda approached.

"You don't understand. I have to be there when you open him up. He has a lot of medical conditions, and I'm his primary caregiver."

"Martha, you're shaking. Now come on, let's get his sister on the phone, and see if we can get Torchwood here."

"Call Pete. Rose is busy at the moment." Then she passed out from what could only be the events of the last couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Gwen Cooper couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She didn't know what made her do such a thing. Nothing made sense. She thought that she was going to catch him there with Rose. After what she had seen earlier, she figured that they were going off somewhere, but he was with Martha. He was with Martha and he was leading her along, and that was not right. So she did it. She pulled the trigger.<p>

The problem was he bled. He bled red and cried out. All of the stories that Rose told her about her Doctor was of an alien that was larger than life. If she wanted to be with him and he was indeed an alien, then why was he taken away in that ambulance? None of that mattered. She had to get the hell out of Dodge.

She pulled a duffel bag from under the bed and frantically filled it with clothing. Dr. John Tyler, alien or not, was one of the smartest and richest men in the country. She was sure that they were on the way to carry her off to jail. She didn't have time for this. She was sorry, damn it. Something told her that they weren't going to take that under consideration, however.

Rose was amazing at her job. So amazing that she managed to beat Gwen back to her apartment. As soon as Martha called and said that she had seen her before the shot was fired and that she believed it was her, Rose rushed over because it couldn't have been. Not her Gwen. Not the woman that she had told her brother hours ago that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. No, not her Gwenie. Yet here she is, packing her bags to skip town while the man that she…that Martha loves is fighting for his one life. He's only got one, and this was not fucking fair. Now she had to pay.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, causing Gwen to jump.

"Rose, you scared me! How long have you been sitting there?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Long enough. You came in looking frantic. I wanted to surprise you, but you look like you've had a long day," Rose said, approaching Gwen. She decided that the best thing to do was to trick Gwen. Had she thought that Rose didn't know about it, maybe she could disarm her before the cavalry got there.  
>"You know everything you told me about him I believed. You told me how you and he walked another earth, and you saw all the stars in the sky. That you went there, and you actually walked on them. That on another world, not this one, I was a hero. Me. A hero. I was thrilled to hear something like that. I thought that giving my life away to Torchwood was worth it, because I had you and, well, we were going to see new worlds together. Isn't that what you promised me just last night?"<p>

"Yes. The TARDIS will be ready soon and we will be together, you and I. And Martha and John, but you can't tell anyone about it, sweetheart," Rose said, kissing her cheek and feeling sick to her stomach.

"No, I saw you. This morning on the feed, you were in the VR room. Looking at slides from some beach in Norway. You had tears in your eyes. You were crying, and I thought I would come and comfort you, but he leaned in and kissed you. It wasn't a brotherly kiss. He leaned in and tongued you! Now I don't know what goes on at Tyler Manor but I don't think I like it. You love him, admit it!" Gwen shouted, shoving her.

"I do. I love him. I will probably love that man until the day that I die, but I'm not in love with him. He's not the man I loved. He's an echo, but sometimes when he looks at me, I melt. It doesn't matter though, because he doesn't love me. He loves Martha, and I will go on being his sister, because if I couldn't have him in my life at all then I know I'd die, but you…you took that away from me." Rose raised her gun in her shaky hands.

"What are you going to do, Rose, shoot me? You know you can't. You love me, right? I'm all you have left if he chose Martha. You can't do it can you? You can't pull that trigger. You know I didn't mean it right? I mean, I did, but when he was there with Martha… I just wanted to see how super he was, but there was so much blood. I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Gwen stood there sobbing.

"You know what, Gwen? So am I." She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Martha Jones was jarred awake. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. She was on a cot in the on-call room. She looked and saw that she had been bathed and only wore a pair of blue scrubs. She silently thanked Tom and Nurse Mandy. Then she realized why she was at the hospital, and hopped to her feet. She opened the door and saw Dr. Thomas Milligan approach with a grim look on his face. She felt weak in the knees and her thoughts took her back to earlier that day when it all started…<p> 


End file.
